Larger and heavier pictures and other hanging objects are manufactured with two looped hooks on the back to help distribute the weight evenly across the frame. Due to the difficulty and lack of system to hang the object using the supplied loops, some will connect the multiple loops with items such as picture wire. This does not solve the problem of the weight distribution. The wire also creates problems with wire stretch when deciding on height, along with the angling downward and hanging away from the wall. The hanging object then hanging by only one anchored hook is still easily knocked off center by any simple touch. Also, the single anchor never completely provides confidence that it will hold up safely and securely, especially on heavier objects.
For people who are willing to try using the two supplied loops on the back, the task is much more difficult than it needs to be. The tools needed to complete this task often include a calculator, a large level, a tape measure, a hammer and a pencil. To accomplish this, all tools listed above must be used more than once to determine a position of the two anchored hooks. The slightest miscalculation will result in the hooks not lining up and a second try is necessary. When starting with fractioned numbers, the need to find the center of a fractioned number can sometimes be difficult and imprecise.
As such, a need exists for a simple tool that can accurately hang large objects without having to locate and use the various stated tools listed above. Further, it is preferred that the tool is light and easy to store, and useable for everyday projects.